1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to observe a sample (test object) using a microscope with a different resolution, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 09-281405 proposes a method for obtaining an overall sample image by exchanging an objective lens to change its magnification, and by connecting imaging information in a small view (optical field of view). JP 2009-003016 proposes a method for providing fast and global image pickup by using a high-resolution objective lens having a wide field and by arranging a plurality of imaging sensor devices in an imaging unit.
However, the method disclosed in JP 09-281405 requires many objective lenses so as to meet a demand for a variety of resolutions. The method disclosed in JP 2009-003016 causes an excessively high integration degree when a low-resolution image of the overall sample is formed on a device which is over sampling using an optical system dedicated for a wide angle and a high resolution. The excessively high integration degree of the imaging sensor results in a larger storage capacity, a longer time for image processing or an image transmission, and an increased cost.
When a multicolored imaging sensor device having a Bayer arrangement is used to obtain a multicolored image, light from an light source is divided into light fluxes of three types of wavelengths and received by three types of pixels. Hence, the number of devices for receiving the same wavelength is halved or quartered. Therefore, the same resolution cannot be maintained without making the pixel number in the multicolored imaging sensor device twice or four times as many as that of the monochromatic imaging sensor device.
On the other hand, as the number of pixels in the imaging sensor device increases, the device has a finer structure, thus a manufacture of the imaging sensor device becomes more difficult, and the noises increase.